


【哈德】如何让不怕疼的敌军长官屈服（1）

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Summary: 从小被S政府培养出来的战争机器，那个据说曾经中了三枪都还能面不改色气不喘地连续指挥作战取得胜利的军事鬼才——德拉科·马尔福，终于被反社会G组织耗费巨大的代价逮捕了，这个一向残暴肆虐，把所有和他们作对的人都抓捕起来对他们施以惨无人道的虐待，并且以听敌人惨叫求饶，让人求生不得求死不能为乐趣的G组织，他们的头目哈利·波特，对这位威名远扬的马尔福指挥长仰慕已久。看着落到自己手里的冰山美人德拉科·马尔福，哈利·波特发誓自己一定会让这个活在传说里的硬骨头低下他高傲的头颅，哭着求自己操他。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 163





	【哈德】如何让不怕疼的敌军长官屈服（1）

“德拉科•马尔福……”一个浑身肌肉贲张的高大壮汉伸手揪扯住被数个全副武装的蒙面黑衣人紧紧按在草地里的男子的铂金色短发，让他的脸正对着自己。即使是早有耳闻，这些个长年累月在男人窝里跌爬滚打的雇佣兵们也止不住被眼前的人精致到不可思议的面孔震撼到。  
壮汉很快最先回过神来，他咧嘴勾起一个狰狞的笑容，对用一双灰蓝色眼睛冷漠地盯着他的敌军指挥长——那个传说中泰山崩于前也能面不改色的军事鬼才做了一个下流的手势，“真他妈的比小娘们还漂亮，操！”然后他松开手，示意身后的医疗队。  
同样蒙面的，身上带有医疗兵标志的雇佣兵恭敬地走过来，递给壮汉一支装满透明液体的细长针管，看到针管的德拉科瞳孔微微缩紧，猛烈地挣扎起来，几个雇佣兵差点压制不住他。  
“唔唔唔——”  
为了防止他自杀，在制服德拉科的同时，这群一向喜爱虐杀的G组织雇佣兵第一时间捏开了德拉科的嘴巴，让戴着医用一次性手套的专业医护人员在他嘴里一阵翻搅，确定没有任何毒药藏在嘴里能让他自我了结之后，强行给他戴上了军用口塞，不算太柔软的橡胶一直延伸到喉咙深处，把他的整个口腔完全塞满，舌头也被紧紧地压住，外面的皮质扣带在他脑后扣住，让德拉科发不出任何声音，也没有任何办法咬舌自尽。  
这就是G组织的喜好，抓住一切阻碍他们脚步的人，然后蹂躏他们，让他们求生不得，求死不能。  
而德拉科•马尔福，正好是G组织最大的对家S政府的政府军最高指挥长，也是G组织一直以来的眼中钉，肉中刺，这个料事如神的冰山美人一次次凭借他鬼魅一样的指挥能力，让G组织在战斗中损失惨重，他们花费了十几年的时间培养间谍和难以计量的巨大代价，终于逮到了最让他们头疼的人。  
这个一直以来活在传闻中的指挥长，据说是从小被S政府培养的战争机器，任何程度刑讯的疼痛都不能让他有反应。这个人现在就活生生地，毫无反抗能力地被他们制服在地上，即将被送给他们的BOSS，任由他们的BOSS肆意玩弄。这种认知让壮汉感到血液沸腾。  
壮汉猥琐地嘿嘿笑着摸了摸瞪着他的德拉科的小脸，对于眼前人皮肤的嫩滑程度啧啧称奇，“别害怕嘛，马尔福大人，这可是好东西，能让你飘飘欲仙。”  
毒品？！  
“唔嗯——”  
德拉科听到这句话挣扎地更加厉害，他愤怒地想要摆脱身上的压制，但是还是被狠狠按在草地里。  
“BOSS说了，不能恐吓他，不能做除了运输以外的任何其他事情。”  
一支冰冷的手枪突然抵在壮汉太阳穴处，壮汉拿着针剂的手僵硬了一瞬，然后讪笑着对说话的黑衣人道歉，“对不起对不起，我这就加紧办正事。”  
黑衣人一个眼神也没有给壮汉，“别怕，这不是毒品。”他说完，又想了想，“毒品这种东西，那位大人可舍不得对你用，他把你宝贝的紧呢。”  
德拉科似乎是有些脱力了，长时间的逃亡让强悍如他也非常疲惫，他听到这句话微微放松了一些，但是仍然冷漠地瞪着这些人。  
壮汉把针剂还给医护兵，然后一把撕开德拉科大臂上血迹斑驳的军装，医护人员围上来拿出消毒药剂对着裸露出来的一小块白皙的皮肤涂抹。冰凉的触感让德拉科绷紧了肌肉，然后针管扎破皮肤刺进肌肉的疼痛传来，德拉科感觉凉凉的液体被注射进自己的胳膊肌肉里，肌肉肿胀地有点胀痛，紧接着他觉得视线越来越模糊，周围的声音都慢慢远去，最终陷入了黑暗里。  
“操，格老子的，追捕了他妈的一个多月，可算搞定了，真他娘的能跑。”壮汉往旁边的地上啐了一口，看着其他雇佣兵们把药效发作昏睡过去的德拉科的四肢用特制的皮具固定住，抬上了旁边等候多时的武装直升机，然后一行人有序地登上飞机离开了这里。


End file.
